


【艺旭】真爱至上

by mangokilo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangokilo/pseuds/mangokilo
Summary: 音乐学院博士生x音乐学院交换生1w+一发完，每一次的艰难复建都源于仰卧起坐，会有一个番外，考古了大云的所有英国旅游线路结果一点都没写到，话痨是病，得治。一句话Summary：一见钟情，英国留学生活实录，真爱至上，圣诞节热红酒。
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 13





	【艺旭】真爱至上

00  
每当我为世界的现状感到沮丧的时候，我就会想到伦敦，希思罗机场的到达层，对我来说，真爱无处不在，它可能毫不起眼，上不了报纸头条，但他的的确确存在着。如果你留心找找，我确信，你会发现，真爱无所不在。

Love actually is all around.

01  
金厉旭一个人拎着两个行李箱，站在希思罗机场的地铁线前，他独自飞了十几个小时，来伦敦做交换学生。金厉旭读的钢琴专业，出国前他磨了两年的语言才把雅思考过去，一下飞机，面对铺天盖地的英文指示牌，他还来不及伤感就被推着出海关，取行李。

唯一的好处就是，他不用自己找房子住。他跟着地图的导航上了地铁，插上耳机，看着手机信号毫无商量的降至无服务，他扶着两个大箱子坐在靠门边的位置，长途飞行加上手忙脚乱的联程机票，几乎榨干了金厉旭仅存的一点大脑运转能力。他盯着Piccadilly Line上不停滚动的报站名，盘算着他还有多久能呼吸到新鲜空气，拥抱信号。

“啊，抱歉，不好意思，您没事吧？”地铁刺耳的急刹车，金厉旭没有扶稳箱子，随着地铁的惯性从他手边飞了出去。  
“没事，我帮你扶这个吧。”被撞到的人把金厉旭的箱子扶稳，转过头来柔着声音和金厉旭说话。  
金厉旭磕磕绊绊的说着不熟练的英文，他冷静下来拍了拍脸颊，低声嘟囔了几句。  
“Korean？”那人突然又开口，问金厉旭。  
“您也是吗！”金厉旭的眼睛蹭的亮了，漂亮的眼睛里闪着光，一动不动的看着他。  
“金钟云。”他扑哧一声笑了出来，忍住了想上手摸摸金厉旭脑袋的动作，眼前的男孩子太像一只摇着尾巴喵喵叫的猫咪，眼睛还亮晶晶的那种。  
“我叫金厉旭。”男孩子软乎乎又清亮的声音从耳膜传来，金钟云扶着金厉旭的箱子往金厉旭的方向又靠了靠，“来伦敦做交换生的。”

伦敦地铁熟悉的广播在车厢内循环，金钟云对着机械化的女声道歉翻了个白眼，金厉旭眨着眼睛问金钟云广播里讲了什么 ，没信号临时停车不知道什么时候恢复，金钟云和金厉旭解释了一大堆，拍了拍他的肩膀说，“伦敦常态啦。”

金厉旭盯着卡在隧道中的地铁，外面漆黑一片，手机也没有信号，他有点焦躁的敲了敲行李箱。他的飞机本就是傍晚着陆，十月的伦敦已经隐隐有了冬天的架势，雨水不用说，也不像夏天那样挨到七八点才天黑，初来乍到的金厉旭有些烦躁，却也只能颓然的靠回椅背上，等着地铁能快点恢复信号。

“厉旭是第一次来英国？”金钟云看着他不断地摁亮屏幕又锁屏，看看周围英国人习以为常又坐回去，嘴角不自觉的撅了一下，像极了在撒娇的奶猫，开口和他搭话。  
“嗯，一会还要去换乘。”金厉旭仰着头看金钟云，双手撑在地铁蓝色布艺座椅上，眼角抬起来，语气里带了一点可怜。  
“别着急，入夜之前你能回的去的。”金钟云俯下身揉了揉金厉旭黑色的短发，柔软的发丝贴着他的掌心。金钟云不是个有耐心的人，在伦敦呆了几年更是把英国人待人接物的做派学了个实打实，他从来没有对哪个刚认识不到一小时的人这么上心过，“别紧张厉旭，临时停车在伦敦地铁太常见了，放心，再不济，有我在呢。”

金厉旭眼睛亮亮的和金钟云说谢谢，金厉旭的眼里满是感激，一瞬不瞬的看着他，金钟云又摸了摸他的头发，说，“会一切顺利的。”

金钟云觉得今天绝对不宜出门，地铁没信号他习惯了，换乘车站的电梯也故障。金厉旭站在老旧的地铁洞口楼梯里就差抱着金钟云哭了，他两个大号行李箱，每一个都比他腰还高，他可怜兮兮的转过头看金钟云，拜托他能不能帮他看一下行李箱，他先把一个扛上去，再过来拎另一个。

金钟云看着男孩的发顶，还有耷拉下来的眼角，一个人在异国他乡的第一天，金钟云决定好人当到底。他想起李赫宰对他的评价，说他就是外表看着冷了点，其实人比谁都好。金钟云拍了拍金厉旭的肩膀，说，“我帮你抬，你站着别动。”

金钟云拎着金厉旭勉强没有超重的二十八寸大箱子艰难的在伦敦地铁昏黄色的灯光下往楼梯上走，以李东海为代表的举铁人士总是嘲笑他体弱，他自我评估了一下觉得自己比金厉旭强点，他把第二个箱子拎到一办的时候，金厉旭伸手抬住了后轮，等他把两个箱子都安顿好放在换乘车站的站台上时，金厉旭看着金钟云在十月的伦敦热出来了满头汗，他感到抱歉，却又手足无措，“钟云哥，辛苦了。”  
金钟云看着紧张的快要鞠躬的金厉旭，他第三次揉了揉金厉旭那头柔软的短发，“没关系呀，出门在外，难免的。”  
“钟云哥我能加你的Kakao吗？”金厉旭掏出手机，一脸期待的看着金钟云，“等我报道完了请你吃饭。”  
“厉旭啊，地铁里没信号。”金钟云看着金厉旭慌张的涨红了脸，从他手上把他的手机抽走，摁了几下把自己的电话存进去，这次他忍住了自己再次准备摸上金厉旭脑袋的手，男孩低着头红着脸，仿佛自己在欺负他似的。

手机被塞回手里，金钟云帮他把箱子搬上地铁，对着关了车门后还在冲他笑得小男孩挥了挥手，才站在月台上喘了口气，他靠在伦敦地铁老旧得长椅上，他和金厉旭是相同的方向，他没有和金厉旭一起走，他能感受到在短短的两个小时之内他对于自己内心情感波动的失控，他能感受到心跳的加速，和金厉旭柔软的发丝蹭在手掌心里的触感，男孩甜甜的笑容和像青葡萄一样的声音。

金钟云在他27岁的这一年，在伦敦地铁上，与只相处了两个小时的金厉旭，一见钟情。

02  
金厉旭再次见到金钟云是在正式开学的第一周，金厉旭时差没倒过来，浑浑噩噩的度过了学校的欢迎周。他背着琴谱一脸郁卒的跟着导航往音乐学院的教学楼跑，一边走一边在手机里远在韩国的亲故吐槽。  
“圭圭，英国都是红色的房子，每栋楼长的都一样。”金厉旭在学院广场上绕了三圈了，还是没能找到挂着音乐学院牌子的教学楼，他摘了耳机找人问了路，跑的气喘吁吁的才堪堪在九点前冲到门口。  
曹圭贤毫不掩饰的笑声从地球的另一端透过听筒传过来，夹着韩国冬天的风，金厉旭听的失真，“你进去了吗金厉旭，你提前了得有四十分钟出门吧。”  
“圭圭完蛋了，音乐学院要刷校园卡才进得去，我忘了带学生卡了。”金厉旭站在门口欲哭无泪，值班的安保他也找不见，他在心里预估作曲专业到底有多少学生又有多少亚洲脸，盘算自己从后门溜进去不被发现的概率有多大。

“厉旭？”金厉旭站在门口不知所措的时候听到身后熟悉的嗓音，他飞快的转过头，用看救星一样的眼神看着身后的人，“钟云哥！你怎么在这！”  
金钟云看见金厉旭好一阵了，他不着急来教学楼，自然也是慢悠悠的掐着时间才过来，一推开门就看到金厉旭站在闸机前面。  
“我是学院的博士生，金钟云指了指音乐学院的三楼，在办公室帮忙，过来上班的。”金钟云摁开手机一看，“是不是要上课了，不耽误你时间了，快进去吧。”  
“钟云哥，我没带学生卡。”金厉旭扑上来抱住金钟云，“钟云哥能带我进去吗。”  
金钟云手脚僵硬的接住把自己扔进他怀里的金厉旭，他想金厉旭大概是个上课从不迟到早退的乖孩子，自然也拉不下脸去和别人一起挤闸机进去。金钟云想了想刚来学校的自己，有一天没带校园卡硬闯闸机差点就看见保安举起的警棍了。  
金钟云没忍住笑，金厉旭的脸上带了点可怜兮兮讨好的笑，又撅了撅嘴等金钟云回应他，金钟云拍了拍他的肩膀说，“我去找reception帮你开门，稍等我一下。”

金钟云站在楼梯口看金厉旭从门口跑进来，还不忘朝他挥了挥手，抱着手里一沓的琴谱推开沉重的防火门就溜进了教室。金钟云走过去从大门的玻璃里望进去，金厉旭脱了外套穿了件桃粉色的外套，跑的红扑扑的脸颊，撑着手臂看台上已经开始放映的ppt。

“真是个可爱的孩子。”

“钟云哥今天这么早来？”李赫宰看到金钟云时嘴里还叼着面包，“又看了一宿电影修仙？啧啧啧金钟云你还有没有救啊。”李赫宰凑到金钟云眼前，看了眼他的黑眼圈。  
“睡了，睡过头了还。”金钟云抬手把李赫宰嘴里的面包拽下来，“咽下去在说话，东海呢？”  
“东海去教务拿新生表了。”李赫宰愣了一下，“钟云哥，你是不是把昨天开会的内容忘光了？今年开始要给本科生做tutorial啊。”  
金钟云摸了摸脑袋，想起来昨天开会的时候朴正洙好像确实提到过这么一回事，“给作曲系得上课还是钢琴系？”  
“你完了，钟云哥，你终于熬夜熬傻了。”李赫宰一脸痛心疾首得摸了摸金钟云的脑门，“没发烧啊，怎么什么都不记得了。”  
“李赫宰，再皮我就把你发配给声乐系的，你和他们一起重新学一遍。”朴正洙和李东海一起推开门进来，“钟云，你看看，给你先选？”  
金钟云接过朴正洙手里那一沓薄薄的名单，他翻了几下，就在作曲专业的名单里看见了金厉旭的名字，他问朴正洙，“我能带他在的tutorial吗？”  
朴正洙低着头把剩下的几份名单往李东海李赫宰手里塞，头也没抬也没往金钟云手里看，嘴里敷衍着问他，“看上哪个小孩了？男朋友吗？”  
“昨晚一见钟情的小朋友。”金钟云云淡风轻的扔下一句话，炸的朴正洙瞪圆了眼睛，想看看这个弟弟的脑子是不是被水泡了。  
“你怎么知道人家在咱们学校的。”朴正洙好不容易找回了自己的脑子，张了张嘴问出口。  
“今天早上没带学生卡，被关在门口进不来，”提到金厉旭，金钟云的嘴角就止不住的上扬，“刚好又碰见了。”  
“你对小朋友好一点。”朴正洙挥了挥手，他懒得干预金钟云这棵几百年没开花儿的铁树，“不准滥用私权啊，小心我再扣你一年毕业证。”

金钟云拎着他的签到表往楼下教学区走，他想了想金厉旭一会看到他可能露出的表情，他又觉得有点好笑。他站在教学楼的咖啡厅买咖啡，顺手帮金厉旭多带了一杯热巧，他走进教室的时候恰好撞上金厉旭抬头往前看，金钟云把他的那杯咖啡放在电脑桌上，端着手上的热巧径直朝金厉旭走过去。金厉旭也抬着头看着金钟云，眼睛一瞬不瞬的，亮晶晶的，带着光，看着金钟云朝他走过来。

金钟云把红色的纸杯放在金厉旭的桌子上，抬起手揉了揉金厉旭的脑袋，朝他笑了笑说，“中午好啊，金厉旭。”  
金厉旭在金钟云掌心的温度里红了脸颊，他眼里带了一点害羞，却还是抬起眼睛去看金钟云，眼里满是信任和藏不住的一点爱意，他说，“钟云哥，中午好。”

03  
金厉旭端着两杯热饮坐在音乐学院楼下的café里，抱着他那叠被他翻了好久的谱子。那天下了课之后，金钟云翻了翻他的谱子，就打开了他的面谈时间表，让金厉旭挑个时间，单独和他讨论他的谱子。

金厉旭来得早，一杯热牛奶都快被他放凉了，金钟云才从楼上跑下来。他朝金钟云招手，举着手里另外一杯热的美式，冲金钟云笑。  
“早来了怎么不给我发消息？”金钟云拉开金厉旭旁边的椅子，结果金厉旭手中的热饮，“在楼下干等着？”  
“还是没有从这个身份的转变上反应过来。”金厉旭不好意思的笑，把手中做了五颜六色标记的乐谱递给金钟云，“前一周还在地铁上帮我抬箱子的哥哥，后一周就成了站在讲台上的老师，钟云哥，好歹给我点缓冲的时间。”金厉旭趴在桌子上，垫着手臂抬头看金钟云。

十月份的伦敦已经起风了，金钟云还是穿着他那件风衣，里面套了件单薄的白色短袖，风一吹金厉旭都替他冷，金厉旭毛茸茸的毛衣外套，又怕冷的把手指都缩进衣袖里，看上去就像一只大型的毛绒公仔。

金钟云翻着金厉旭的谱子，用余光看了眼趴在桌上盯着自己看的金厉旭，他合上谱子，“金厉旭，这么紧张做什么？”  
“这不是，刚开学，就有人要看我的琴谱。”金厉旭小声抱怨，嘴角不自觉的撅了一下。  
“你对自己的谱子这么没自信？”金钟云把A4纸的谱子卷起来，敲了敲金厉旭的头。  
“没有啊，我的谱子一定是最好的。”金厉旭有气无力的和金钟云斗嘴，“要给你看的，当然要做到最好啊。”  
“钢琴刚好没人了，快去弹弹。”金钟云一把拉住金厉旭的手腕，还不忘提醒他把桌上的纸杯带走，“正洙哥说你进来的成绩是最好的，学院很少给亚洲人发奖学金，这会学院的大头奖学金给了你。”  
“啊？我就说怎么昨天银行突然说要退我钱。”金厉旭坐在钢琴凳上的时候还在犯迷糊，“钟云哥想听什么？”  
金钟云靠着钢琴站在一边，让他随便弹，最近练的歌也行，最近写的曲子也行，顺便吐槽了金厉旭不查邮件的坏毛病，“我有事可以直接kakao找你，别的教授要约时间要换教室都要查邮件的啊小厉旭。”  
“知道了知道了钟云哥。”金厉旭掀开琴盖，他托着下巴思考了一下，落在琴键上的旋律就成了Christmas is all around，他的声音像青葡萄一样，唱着圣诞的赞歌也像是清凉夏日里的葡萄汽水，他不敢抬头去看金钟云，love is all around太出名了，他学着电影里开头那样，把love换乘Christmas，他唱着圣诞的歌，歌里满满的不是下着雪的圣诞，是金厉旭藏不起来，羞于表达，却又满溢出来的爱意。

金厉旭不敢抬头，他对金钟云一见钟情。

金钟云听着男孩红着一张脸唱完了整首歌，他落下最后一个结束音的时候甚至不敢去看金钟云带着笑得眼睛，他盖下了琴盖，眼睛也不抬得问金钟云，他弹得好不好，唱的怎么样。  
金钟云去café要了一杯温水递给金厉旭，他看着金厉旭坐在琴凳上捧着水杯，像只小仓鼠一样喝水，他问金厉旭，“你不是对自己很有自信吗？怎么还这么害羞啊。”  
“你不一样啊。”金厉旭小声得嘟囔，“钟云哥，你是不一样得。”不管是写的曲子，还是弹得谱子，唱的歌，金厉旭总想给金钟云留下最好得印象，就算这场一见钟情无疾而终，他结束学业回了韩国，他们再无交集，金厉旭也想给金钟云他最好得东西。  
“我们厉旭，真的很棒啊。”金钟云捏了一把金厉旭看上去肉乎乎得脸颊，“谱子写得好，声音也好听，要再自信一点啊。”金钟云凑上来，小心得在金厉旭得额头上亲了一下，“或者说，在我面前，自信一点啊，灵九宝贝。”

金厉旭得kakao名写得是灵九，平时大家也都管他叫灵九，也从来没人叫过他灵九宝贝。金钟云太犯规了。金厉旭捂着额头红了一张脸，他拿眼睛去瞪金钟云，眼里没有一丝一毫得埋怨，倒像是什么啮齿类小动物委屈得神情。

金钟云忍住了自己想把金厉旭摁进怀里得冲动，一首真爱至上已经给了金钟云他最想要得答案，对于金厉旭来说这已经是他能做得最多的表现了，他红着脸从钢琴上站起来，他低着头问金钟云，接下来去哪儿。

金钟云手里捏着金厉旭的琴谱，拽着他的手腕，把他拉出了音乐学院的大门，自动门一开，伦敦傍晚的冷风就吹了金厉旭一个哆嗦，他下意识的要把手掌缩回毛衣袖子里，被金钟云用手握住了。金钟云的手掌心温热干燥，明明穿的单薄却比穿着毛衣的他更温暖。金厉旭冰凉的指尖被金钟云握着，他们刚迈出钟楼，老旧的红色钟塔便开始了整点敲钟。  
“呼，幸好走出来了。”金钟云长吁一口气，“刚才还以为要在钟楼中间敲钟了。”  
“嗯？会怎么样？”金厉旭还是用他那双眼睛看着金钟云，无辜又单纯。  
“小厉旭，没听过啊，敲钟的时候走灯塔，是会挂科的。”金钟云握了握金厉旭的手，“要是给正洙哥知道了，谁知道他编个什么理由强留我一年做苦力。”  
金厉旭眨了眨眼睛，才想起来问，“钟云哥今年第几年博士了啊？”  
“第二年了，运气好明年就能回去了。”金钟云顺手把他的咖啡杯扔进了垃圾桶里，“这个节骨眼上绝对不能给朴正洙抓到把柄。”  
“钟云哥是最厉害的。”金厉旭冲金钟云笑，眼里满满全是信任。  
“灵九啊，你都没听过我写的歌，怎么这么自信呢。”金厉旭对他的单纯和信任仿佛与生俱来，从骨子里往外冒。  
“因为钟云哥相信我，所以我也相信你。”金厉旭笑着，走进了图书馆的大门，“钟云哥快点啊，我好饿我想回去吃东西。”

金厉旭跟着金钟云在图书馆里晃悠，学校新建起来的图书馆，除了课本和参考资料是旧的，一切都散发着崭新的气味。  
“原来学校里也有不是红砖的房子。”金厉旭在图书馆里和金钟云小声地说，“我以为英国人除了红砖房子就没有别的审美了。”  
“咱们学院那个建筑，得有小两百年了吧。”金钟云对着序列号埋头找书，新的课题有些棘手，他需要的参考资料清单列满了两页A4纸。  
“钟云哥我帮你找啊。”金厉旭看着金钟云手边的书越来越多，主动接过他手中的一张单子。  
“这个是光碟，你去楼上那个区。”金钟云指了指，把金厉旭打发上去。

金钟云拿给金厉旭的清单上只有一张光碟，《真爱至上》，如果顺利，在圣诞节降临的时候，他们可以握在一起，不管伦敦下不下雪，都能分享一锅热红酒，以及一部 真爱至上。

金厉旭拿着那张碟子跑回来的时候，金钟云还站在原地等他，金钟云站在一排一排的书架前，眼前尽是上个世纪就是年代的浪漫曲谱，发黄的纸张和老气书本的味道，金钟云看着金厉旭急促的呼吸，他靠在书架上，问金厉旭，“需要给你一个拥抱吗，金厉旭。”

金厉旭扑进金钟云怀里的时候，把金钟云狠狠的撞在了书架上，他的后背磕到了铁制的书架，背脊咔哒一声，金钟云还没来得及反应，金厉旭的亲吻带着厚重的牛奶味先朝他涌来。金钟云愣了一下，搂住金厉旭的腰。金厉旭的吻生涩又单纯，他只知道一股脑的亲上去，金钟云撬开了他的牙齿也不知道回应，他在金钟云的亲吻里闭了眼睛。金钟云温柔的扫过他的上颚，温柔的略过上齿贝的每一寸。

金厉旭被金钟云的亲吻冲昏了头脑，昏沉中他搂上金钟云的脖颈，伸出舌头轻轻的点了一下金钟云的，又飞快的缩了回去，像只猫儿一样。金钟云哪里肯放过他，缠住他的舌头，轻柔的亲吻顺着他舌尖的纹路，细细的吻过他口腔的每一寸纹理。

当金钟云放开金厉旭时，他已经腿软的站不住，金钟云把他抱在怀里，用膝盖撑着他站稳，金厉旭又羞得不肯抬头，把脸埋在他怀里当缩头乌龟。金钟云低声笑，胸腔得震动全传进金厉旭得耳朵里，他抬起头看金钟云，问他为什么笑，脸颊红扑扑得，眼睛里还有亲吻没擦去得水雾。

金钟云没有回答他，只是把他更结实得搂紧怀里，在他耳边小声得说，“厉旭啊，我对你一见钟情啊。”  
金厉旭趴在金钟云得怀里，半晌才从他怀里抬起头，他看着金钟云笑，“谁不是呢。”

“钟云哥，我的初吻就在图书馆……？”金厉旭撅嘴看金钟云，眼睛里却一点也没有怪他得意思。  
“啊？那哥下次再补偿你一个？”金钟云把书架上被他撞翻了得书扶起来。  
“我们这样不奇怪吗？”金厉旭站在书架过道里问金钟云。  
“大英帝国gay得多坦荡啊，上周我在写文献，还有两个英国人在我隔壁的书架打啵”金钟云满不在乎，“也是今天人少，不然可能还有人在一旁吹口哨。”

04  
音乐学院在上半学年结束前，在阶梯教室搞了个小型的汇报演出，一帮人浩浩荡荡，本科生研究生，甚至把朴正洙一帮神出鬼没的博士生也一起拉了过来，各式各样的酒摆了一大桌子。英国人放得开，也玩的开，大冬天穿着红色短裙的姑娘拉着金厉旭在台上唱歌，给他涂红色的口红。

“不管管？”朴正洙递给金钟云一瓶可乐，他从地上一片狼藉的酒瓶子里捞出来的，“追到手了吗？”  
“你说呢。”金厉旭在台上举着话筒，被一帮姑娘追着跑，声音还是稳稳的，青葡萄一样的声音透过音响传来，金厉旭感受到金钟云的目光，朝台下抛了个飞吻，又嘻嘻哈哈的举着话筒，喊别人和他一起唱。  
“动作挺快的啊，什么时候带出来一起吃饭，我喊赫宰东海一起。”朴正洙随手从地上捞起来一瓶果酒，咬开瓶盖和金钟云手里的可乐碰了一下。  
“再说吧。”金钟云喝了口可乐，等那股气儿在胸腔里炸开，金厉旭跳下台来，拉着金钟云要他一起上去唱歌，金钟云被金厉旭扯着，一脸无奈的笑，顺手把李东海李赫宰朴正洙，一起拎上了台。

几个韩国人凑在一起，疯起来不比一帮英国人小声，蹦的金厉旭觉得阶梯教室的讲台都要塌了，他喘了口气，坐在椅子上，冲着下面拿dv对着他们录得女孩子笑。金钟云冲过来得时候刚好轮到他唱，金钟云得背后抱来的猝不及防，他坐在高脚得椅子上，金钟云把他牢牢得锁在怀里，手臂紧紧得禁锢住他。台下得尖叫，李东海举着手机朝他冲过来，他得听觉视觉在一瞬间都消失，只有金钟云环绕他得双臂。金钟云顶了顶胯，撞得他往前坐了坐，自己也坐上了高脚凳，他凑到金厉旭得耳边，带着笑和他说：

我喜欢你啊，金厉旭。

金厉旭不知道这个拥抱过后，他们怎么就滚到床上去了，一小杯果酒就把他得思绪全部撂倒了。  
金钟云借了朴正洙的车，把金厉旭拐回了他的家。金厉旭进了门就被他摁在门上亲，金钟云的吻来的急切又炙热，仿佛要把早前在台上没有宣誓完的爱，连同金厉旭一起吞下去。黑暗里谁也没开灯，英国冬日漫长的雨季里难得的晴朗，透过月光金钟云看到金厉旭的眼睛，被酒精染红了一点，又带了点被亲吻蒸腾的水汽。

金厉旭跌跌撞撞的扑进金钟云的怀抱里，他听见金钟云胸腔里剧烈的心跳，每一下都是他对金厉旭的爱，他抱住金钟云的腰，在他怀里蹭了蹭，听到金钟云状似叹息又像是自言自语的，“金厉旭，我爱你。”

热水浇在皮肤上的时候，他哆嗦的去躲在金钟云的怀里，狭小的浴室里站了两个人，他感受到金钟云滚烫的皮肤就贴在身上，他不自觉的颤抖，去握金钟云的手臂，眼里带了一丝哀求，又满满的全是信任。金厉旭怕冷，在滚烫的热水里还是带了丝冰凉的皮肤，他的嘴唇却是滚烫的，金厉旭主动去亲金钟云，热水从头上浇下来，金厉旭柔软的嘴唇就像他的爱一样的滚烫而热烈，少年全身心的交出的爱，真诚纯粹。

金厉旭像猫儿一样趴在金钟云的怀里，他眼里含着眼泪，双手搂上金钟云，他主动贴着金钟云的身体，凑到他耳边问他，“钟云哥，你不像要吗。”

金厉旭的眼里带着那杯红酒的一点醉意，又带着亲吻过后的情欲，嘴里说着邀请的话，身体却还是少年人的生涩。

又纯又欲。

浴室暖黄色的灯光，夹杂着落下来的滚烫的水，恍惚间金钟云摸到了他放在架子上的润滑液，热气的蒸腾间，金厉旭像猫儿一样的声音打合着水声一起打在他的耳膜上，清脆的嗓音里染上了情欲和疼痛的沙哑，金厉旭的泪水混着水珠一起落下来。金钟云摸到他身后的敏感点，他哭着求金钟云停下，他在金钟云的动作里仰着头喘气，哭着喊他哥哥，终于在他逐渐加快的动作里到达了顶峰。

他钻进金钟云的怀里，哭花了的一张脸凑上去亲金钟云的嘴角，高潮过后红扑扑的脸蛋，像只奶猫。

进入的时候金厉旭咬着金钟云的肩膀哭，水雾冲刷得他看不清眼前，也看不清金钟云，他在快感里沉浮着，只能感受到身后得撞击，他全身心得把自己交给了金钟云，他感受不到热水冲刷他得身体，他只能拥抱住金钟云，像在海面上漂浮得人抱住了海上得浮木，金钟云就是金厉旭的救赎。

金钟云把金厉旭洗干净抱出浴室的时候，金厉旭已经睡着了，他把金厉旭放在床上，给他开好暖气盖上被子，在他额头上亲了下，准备去收拾他们在浴室里搞出的一片狼藉。  
“钟云哥，别走。”金厉旭迷迷糊糊间强行睁开眼睛，拉住金钟云不让他走。  
金钟云看着金厉旭困得神志不清了还拉着他的衣袖，他想金厉旭也是爱惨了他了吧，“灵九好好睡一觉吧，我不走。”金钟云关了床头灯，拉开被子的另一半，把金厉旭拢进怀里。

05  
圣诞夜到来的时候，金厉旭拉着金钟云在韩超买了一大包的食材，韩超的老板娘笑着和金厉旭说他们不打烊也不放假，让他别一次性买太多把他男朋友累死。金钟云拎着三个大购物袋，有苦说不出，只能朝老板娘苦笑，并且继续接过金厉旭递过来的第四个购物袋。

金厉旭嫌金钟云站在厨房碍事，在他把煮热红酒的锅子支起来之后，便把他赶到餐桌上去坐着了。金钟云拎着他的拍立得，测了光之后对着金厉旭拍照，金厉旭忙着往泡菜锅里加东西，意识到的时候金钟云已经拍了三四张并且准备上传SNS去气朴正洙他们。

当然，晚餐之后，除了热红酒，理所当然的，还有金钟云让金厉旭借回来的那张碟。金钟云连好投影，关了灯之后，拖着金厉旭盖着毛毯，坐在沙发上一起看真爱至上。

金钟云一个人在外面读了七年书了，从一开始一个人看真爱至上，到后来和朴正洙他们一起煮饭唱一个晚上的歌，再到遇见金厉旭，圣诞转瞬即逝，而圣诞似乎也从不属于他们异乡人。金钟云转头看金厉旭为了电影里的场景笑得眼睛都眯起来了，他轻声喊了句金厉旭的名字。

然后他们交换了个热红酒肉桂味儿的吻，在圣诞降临的夜晚。

06  
金钟云站在希思罗机场到达层，盯着挂在墙上的arrival的滚动屏，紧张的又切了一首ipod里的音乐。距离金厉旭的飞机显示到达已经过去有二十分钟了，他一边埋怨过大的希思罗机场，一边紧张他们时隔一年的相见。

金厉旭完成交换以后就回仁川了，金钟云则继续他的博士第三年的学习，一边被朴正洙压榨，一边完成他的毕业设计。

金厉旭飞回来是为了他的毕业典礼的。

当金厉旭扔了箱子扑进他的怀里的时候，他悬着的一颗心才再次跌落回身体里，他搂住金厉旭，他感受到金厉旭埋在他肩上时掉下的眼泪，他听到周围人声嘈杂。希思罗机场从不缺少拥抱，也不缺少亲吻，于是他掰开金厉旭的脑袋，擦掉他哭花了的泪水，给了金厉旭一个他们时隔一年半的吻。

“钟云哥，恭喜毕业。”金厉旭红红的眼眶，又重新笑着扑进金钟云的怀里。  
“厉旭，圣诞快乐。”金钟云的声音里也带了点哽咽，“厉旭，我爱你。”

07  
每当我为世界的现状感到沮丧的时候，我就会想到伦敦，希思罗机场的到达层，对我来说，真爱无处不在，它可能毫不起眼，上不了报纸头条，但他的的确确存在着。如果你留心找找，我确信，你会发现，真爱无所不在。

真爱至上。

**Author's Note:**

> 心情不好的就是，就去看看真爱至上吧！或者尝尝热红酒！祝大家新年快乐。


End file.
